


Put your troll tentacle in my human vagina

by Daja



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daja/pseuds/Daja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose walk's into Prof. Kanaya's office looking for some stimulating conversation. instead something else gets stimulated AY-oH!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put your troll tentacle in my human vagina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [playtherain (KasaixKaru)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=playtherain+%28KasaixKaru%29).



> for reaching 200 followers on the tumblr i promised Ari i would write this. now, like 4 months later, it is finally done. Sidenote: i cannot write porn with a straight face.

The sharp knock on her office door caused Kanaya to start, her pen to jump and clatter to the floor. Flustered, she tried to retrieve her pen from underneath her desk, but couldn’t reach. The knocking continued.

       “I must ask you to continue to wait behind the door, I am--” she was cut off as her face squashed against the edge of her desk, blindly trying to feel for her pen.

       Of course she wasn’t listened to. No one ever seems to listen to her. It was a simple request. All her visitor to do was remain exactly where they had been, but no. They had to enter while she was half out of her seat, face smooshed onto her desk, and was that a run in her tights? Nothing about this was acceptable.

       “It would seem that I am interrupting something.”  There was far too much amusement laced into that simple observation.

       Determined to not acknowledge the rude intruder, Kanaya got down on both knees, fiercely ignoring the dust that will no doubt cling to her pencil skirt. As she looked for her pen under her desk, she promptly smacked her horns against the edge of her desk. The pen was gone, probably to the furthest reaches of outer ring at this rate.

       A small cough brought her attention back to woman leaning against the doorframe of her office.

       “Professor Maryam, I had hoped that I could discuss my next essay with you, but if you are more compelled crawl under your desk, I suppose I can return at a later date.” Weren’t students suppose to have respect for their teachers? And not mock them when they were in compromising positions?

       With a deep breath, Kanaya extricated herself from beneath her desk, and rose quickly to her feet. The pen was so gone. It would never return. Quietly, she wished that was not some heavy handed symbolism of her dignity. Smoothing her skirt down to try and appear like she had some semblance of composure, she finally addressed her visitor.

       “Rose, I would be happy to assist you in anyway possible, but I am not completely sure why you return to me to provide discourse to develop your ideas for your essays. I am not your teacher anymore and conversing with the appropriate lecturer would surely prove to be more fruitful in addressing their concerns for what you have to write. Not that I do not enjoy challenging your arguments, and encouraging you to develop them further.” Rose made her nervous. Rose always made her nervous, made her stomach flutter and hands fidget, in the most delightful way.

       “Perhaps, Professor, but you are certainly more engaging than Dr. Vantas, and you do not find the need to shout at me. Additionally, you have an excellent assortment of teas. So, really, how could I not seek out your company? May I?”

Before Kanaya could respond, Rose sat in the spare seat, adjacent to her own, and began pulling out her notebook and pens from her bag, as well as any stray papers that seemed to be relevant. Kanaya pulled out her own chair and sat, clearing a space for Rose to put all of her findings. She had learned early that this could be a process, for Rose had a tendency to write down any and all of her ideas on whatever scrap piece of paper was available. Slowly her desk filled, ruining what order she had tried to instill. Napkins and corners of newspapers, paper cups and bus tickets joined notebook and pens.

“Is this really necessary? I do not understand why you must spread your words onto so many different objects.” The small smile on Kanaya’s black lips softened her words, more of a tired observation than an actual rebuke. Oh dear was she fond of this tiny human. Strictly fond. Nothing more. Because she is a professional and would never harbor feelings for a student. Because if she did, she would go to jail. The authorities would find out and she doesn’t care what Karkat says, these human ages do not make sense, and really it would be indecent, and shit. Rose is trying to talk to her.

“I believe the classic line is, my eyes are up here.” And double shit, her eyes just happened to rest on Rose’s breasts as she was engaging in soliloquy. Her eyes ignored Rose’s polite admonishment and chose to linger on her small smirk.

“Excuse me,” Kanaya cleared her throat suddenly realizing how far forward she was leaning, “I was lost in thought and my eyes seemed to have rested on a  most unfortunate place. Not that I would call your human bosom unfortunate, it is very voluptuous and would appear to be clad in very ornate lace, not that I was looking that intently, I just have an appreciation for fine textiles. But none of this is relevant, at all, in the slightest, it is, in fact, the opposite of relevant. So please continue with what you were saying.” Kanaya’s attempt at leaning back, of moving to a more respectful distance, to actually exceed respectful distance and as be as far from Rose as possible while sitting at the same table were being thwarted.

Rose was moving closer. Her small pink tongue licking along her lips. “Professor, am I making you,” she paused as if searching for the right word, using the time to move closer still, until her lips were right next to Kanaya’s ear, and barely whispered, “uncomfortable.” Her hot breath making Kanaya’s skin raise, a shiver go down her spine.

Settling back into her seat, Rose returned to organizing her papers. What just happened. Kanaya was frozen. She could feel her bulge begin to unsheath. Her eyes were wide. And there was Rose. One leg, crossed over the other, her skirt covering only to mid thigh, her low cropped shirt revealing her cleavage. All of this had seemed like a normal enough outfit when she had walked in, but now all Kanaya could do was notice how much of her skin was exposed, how much she wanted to touch every bit of her.

“This essay is focusing more the socioeconomic impact of webcomics than strictly their development,” Rose slid over a page for Kanaya to look over.

There were words on it. Possibly coffee stains. She wasn’t sure. Not for want of trying, she truly tried to make the words that Rose was pointing to into some sort of sense, but she was distracted by a hand tracing patterns on her thigh, gliding along her stockings, butting against her other thigh where her legs crossed. Rose continued to talk, but all she heard was a small buzzing, for all of her attention was focused on the delicate fingers edging under her skirt. Suddenly the hand stopped.

“So, what do you think, Professor?” Rose turned to fully face Kanaya with a wicked grin.

Focusing as much as she could, Kanaya was able to choke out, “Yes. Definitely Yes.”

Rose quirked a single eyebrow. “Yes?” Her hand started to stroke her thigh again, running over where her thighs crossed.

“Yes,” gasped Kanaya as she uncrossed her legs, allowing her to rub her delicate inner thigh.

Rose took that as permission for more than just her fingers and slipped onto Kanaya’s lap, straddling her. Breathing hard, she used both hands to push Kanaya’s blazer open, pressing a first soft kiss to the base of her neck, a series of kisses along her collar bone, leaving a small trail of black lipstick everywhere her lips touched.

Tentatively, Kanaya placed her hands on Rose’s hips. The shudder of pleasure Rose gave was all the encouragement that she needed. With hands so gentle as to not shatter this perfect dream, she ran her hands up her sides, to the swell of her breasts. Cupping them, her thumb stroked the skin at the top of her cleavage. Rose’s low moan made Kanaya’s insides burn, her muscles clench.

Leaving a trail of kisses and small bites up the column of Kanaya’s throat, Rose finally pressed her lips to Kanaya’s, tender touches, breath intermingling. She gave a small whimper, for she was not smug, this is not a battle for Rose to win. Rather, Kanaya is someone that Rose has craved since the first moment Kanaya introduced herself to the lecture hall. And she wanted all of her. Pressing forward more, so that every bit of them touched, Kanaya’s hands sliding from breasts to waists, to butt. Firm hands, strong hands, hands that she had fantasized about on every inch of her, claws raking into her skin, tongue pressing past her teeth, grinding her hips down let her know this was all too real. Pressed against her leg, she could feel Kanaya’s bulge grow and thicken.

It was all Kanaya could do to focus on her lips, try and continue kissing, when all of her focus was on the heat growing between her legs, digging her fingers into Rose’s soft thighs and making her grind down harder, trying to control how her desperately hips wanted to thrust forward.

Rose’s hands were working on the buttons on the shirt in front of her, and then they were on skin. Skin that was just cool to the touch, when she herself was burning up. She felt along Kanaya’s sides, along the rougher skin of her grub scars, causing her to throw her head back with a long low moan, a trill that could have been Rose’s name.         

Panting, but finally able to make sounds resembling speech, Kanaya tried to maintain her dignity as a teacher, “Rose, Rose, I am afraid that if you wish to maintain your human virtue than we should not continue with what we are doing-- yes that, that what you are doing right now with your lips on my throat--at least not here in my office where anyone can walk right in as you did earlier and-“ Gently, Rose placed on finger against her lips.

“I want this. More specifically, I want you to fuck me on your desk. To be even more explicit, I want as much of you inside me as possible while you fuck me on your desk.” She could feel her bulge writhe under cloth, could even feel its wetness  soaking through not only Kanaya’s nylons and skirt, but her own skirt and underwear.

And Kanaya, one fang digging into her lip, picked Rose up, pushed all of her papers and folders and files off of her desk, and laid her down. Rose’s legs wound around her hips, one arm around her neck, the other to finger on of Kanaya’s horns. Her shirt was being pulled off, her lacy bra, which once had caught Kanaya’s eye, now thrown across the room, replaced by Kanaya’s lips and tongue, fingers and claws. She nipped and sucked across Roses chest, causing her to arch, to press her  body up, while pulling Kanaya’s head down by the horn, nails digging into the ridges. She wants this. Her hips rocking forward, trying to gain any friction.

She pushed Kanaya’s head down further, to where she wanted it most. Kneeling in front of Rose’s prostrate body, Kanaya didn’t bother to take off Rose’s skirt, merely pushed up it until she could see the damp cloth, reeking of Rose’s want. Using both hands, hands that nearly shook with desire, she gently glided Rose’s legs out of her underwear. Laving her thighs, her hips, with kisses, licking along the soft skin where legs meet, finally, her tongue pressed against where Rose’s body throbbed.

Both hands were on her horns, urging her onward. She could hear Rose’s breathing coming in sharp gasps, she, herself, could barely breath with her nose pressed against Rose’s skin, only inhaling musk of her skin. It made her that much more aware of her own arousal, her bulge straining against fabric.

Pulling away caused Rose to make a noise of frustration. Kanaya tried to explain, tried to form words, “Um, Rose, I am at the point where I am fully unsheathed and very much would like to continue along this progression of sexual-“

“Kanaya. Put your troll tentacle in my human vagina. Now.” Tangling her hands into Kanaya’s hair, Rose dragged her up along her body, skin gliding along skin.

Hiking up her skirt, Kanaya freed her bulge her clothing. It coiled around her hand, leaving a trail of translucent wetness along her fingers. Grabbing hold of the tip, she slid it into Rose. She could feel her clench around her length, even as it burrowed deeper into her. It flicked and twisted, pulsed and writhed, until their hips were touching. Rose’s legs wrap around her again, holding her still. Letting out a soft gasp when Kanaya’s bulge pushes against her walls, she started to rock her hips forward.

They start slow. Panting with each thrust. But they pick up pace, till neither of them can breathe, only grunt and moan. Kanaya’s brow furrows, arms grow tense. Rose’s nails are digging into Kanaya’s back, clawing down her sides, leaving a trail of broken skin. Her body notches tighter and tighter, a buzzing in her ears, her eyes could hardly see. She bites Kanaya’s neck as she cums, stifling her sobs of pleasure as her body clenches completely around Kanaya, pushing her over the edge. With each thrust more genetic material comes from her bulge, eventually coating both their thighs with green fluid.

Kanaya slumps back into her chair, boneless. Somehow, Rose summons the strength to move from her sprawled out position on the desk to curl up into Kanaya’s lap. Both happy, if very sticky. That is until Kanaya’s body suddenly tenses.

“I had sex with one of my students on my desk in my office. I am sure someone heard, they must be calling the earth authorities as we speak. I am going to go to human jail.” Her eyes were wide in panic, claws digging into the arms of her chair.

“I… no? You will not? You have done absolutely nothing illegal? I am neither your student or underage by any means. Hush now you silly alien and let me sleep on your boobs.” Rose nuzzled further into Kanaya, and Kanaya was able to loosen the fuck up and not attempt to abscond.

 

 


End file.
